


It’s Okay, It’s Love

by seishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishine/pseuds/seishine
Summary: Bokuto was too good for the world – he was the human embodiment of sunshine, serenity and calm, Akaashi was sure of that. He didn’t deserve him and it’s why it felt so selfish to keep him to himself.They’re probably better off apart, but Akaashi can’t find it in him to let him go. Because who would, who could?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It’s Okay, It’s Love

The sun bloomed like a flower on the horizon, the canopy of gold colouring the skies, its gentle rays peeking through the window. Akaashi comes awake with soft fingers caressing his cheeks, eyes meeting those of the brightest yellow pair he's ever seen. All he could make out was a light chuckle and a little groan – because God, does he hate waking up early – but soon fades upon recognising the same excitement his smile held on the other's voice.

"Morning, gorgeous!" Bokuto's words were slurry and trailed with sleepiness, but were also enough to bring comfort to Akaashi's being. He sounded sultry and warm – _oh, so warm_ – just like the pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're so beautiful, Koutaro." were his first words, tongue slipping up as if they had a mind of their own, running his knuckles through the soft of his cheeks ever so carefully, afraid that he would stain such a piece of art like him.

Bokuto had always been bright – from the moment they met and even now, only sometimes it gets blinding, it hurts to even gaze at him. Looking at Bokuto gave Akaashi the same feeling as looking at the sky: _safe, calm, serene._ And in that, he also meant that just like how it has days and nights, Bokuto has his share of highs and lows.

As much as the sky is ever changing, Bokuto has his way of surprising people, even those who think they already know him. No one can really picture him as he is; things with him were always different, and it amazes Akaashi every day.

"You think?" Bokuto leans back against the bed frame, pulling a nodding Akaashi over to his lap. "Well, you deserve only beautiful things," There he plants a small kiss on his forehead, which Akaashi responds to with a playful punch. Their snickers fill the open space – and oh, how thankful he is for moments like this, to be living at the same time with Bokuto, _to be living with Bokuto._

"Not you..." Akaashi subconsciously mutters, in response more to himself than Bokuto, but the other hears loud and clear.

" _Especially me, silly._ Take a good look at yourself, I'm the lucky one."

He said it with utmost confidence, Akaashi could cry on that very spot. He wants to agree, to tell him he's right – that maybe they were both lucky, after all. Being with Bokuto paved way to lots of discoveries: of himself, of Bokuto, of the world. The days they spend together is where he's most carefree.

"Koutaro," Akaashi coos, shifting a little closer to his chest, face buried on his shirt. It wasn't the perfume, neither was it the soap, but Bokuto smelled entirely different – _like his safe haven._ He lets himself sink in the moment, soothed right where their skins touch. "Doesn't it scare you?"

Akaashi's mind were usually clouded with destructive thoughts. Though he wouldn't tell, Bokuto will know with the way his mood suddenly drops or with the facial expressions he wears. Akaashi wasn't the type to wear his heart on his sleeves; he would try to keep as much to himself as he can, thinking it would only ever burden him, so Bokuto learned to pay attention.

"What does?" Bokuto asks, fingers stroking his hair, a habit he developed after their first cuddle, pushing the strands of hair away from his face. He reaches a hand out to his, lacing their fingers, a gentle squeeze following after.

"This. _Love._ It's not meant for me, Koutaro." he tried to sound a little tougher, yet all he could muster was a whisper. He tried not to look, to focus his attention somewhere else. His eyes were pleading, and if he didn't avoid them, he'd fall into the mercy of those questioning, bright yellow orbs.

"Of course, it is. What makes you think that?"

"I'm not really good with feelings. I can't even recognise my own. What if I end up hurting you, Koutaro?"

Some things are like a hard pill to swallow, Akaashi knows that much. The urge to say something – anything, even if they meant so little, lingers. How can he hang into something incomprehensible? It's only a matter of time before love is trimmed down into fragments of moments. He wants to stay at the other side of the bed, to see his face first thing in the morning for as long as he can. _But what if that'll only hurt Bokuto?_

"Keiji, do you love me?"

Akaashi was taken aback but chose to keep his mouth shut, cheeks tainted with a deep shade of pink. He traced the outline of Bokuto's lips which felt chapped at the tip of his fingers, the urge to kiss him growing as he pouted to it. He wanted to freeze time just so he could prolong and cherish how things are.

_Does he love him?_ He wasn't at liberty to speak when his focus were all on Bokuto's lip, but he knows the answer.

_**Koutaro, I love you.**_

What was holding him back from saying it? Was it the way Bokuto looks at him so lovingly, he felt so undeserving of it; was it the way he touches him so tenderly, it sends him reeling, or was it because he never needed words to know he cares for him? All of those things were something he wasn't used to, but felt normal around Bokuto.

"The first time I felt warmth was when I saw you," he lifted a hand and brushed the bags under his eyes. "You were only entering the coffee shop, but you radiated this big presence, so I looked at you. Then you sat across me with this stupid grin on your face, started a conversation with, _"hey, hey, hey!"_ and I thought you were annoying."

Bokuto laughed at that, and Akaashi had to hold his breath at how beautiful he was. His gaze stayed a little longer as he watched the way the sun shone so perfectly on his skin, how his hair fall a little messy, yet he looks good just as much. He looked so much like an angel, even more so when he's beaming. He memorised his features in hopes of burning the image at the back of his mind. To say he's art would be an understatement – he was far more intricate than that.

"Then I saw your eyes. It made me feel anxious, you know. To look at someone and see nothing but home in them. I don't... _I can't imagine not ever seeing them again."_

He remembers the day he stumbled upon him on a café. Akaashi was already to spent to be doing with someone like Bokuto who was pure, fun and full of life – his total opposite, at that. By the time they met, Akaashi was already firm that letting people in wasn't anything but such a bother; after all, why spend all this time with someone only to part ways in the end? Save yourself the trouble, have no regrets – that was pretty much how he lived through all those years.

Ironically though, that's when Bokuto appeared in his life. He was supposed to be just another stranger at the opposite seat, yet he hardly felt like one. There was more to his smile than just the faint curve in his lips; Akaashi heard it in his voice, the child-like innocence so vibrant, and the way he relaxed.

_It was the very same day he stopped wondering if all love ever does is break and burn and end._

"Koutaro, why do you endure all this for me?"

He took the opportunity to look him in the eyes. The yellow hue surrounding his pupil reminded him so much of fire burning to the ground – the kind that pulls you in and if you explore enough, you'd fall for them so deep, you'd choose to stay there.

"All I do is give you a hard time. Push you away. Run away from my feelings. You could have someone better... why me?"

Akaashi didn't think his fixation to his eyes would hurt this much. He stopped taking risks thinking he was already a lost cause, but meeting Bokuto changed his mind. He took him to a whole new journey – one where things seemed worth giving a try, and he would do it a thousand times over, all for him.

"Isn't that love?"

Bokuto's lips found its way to the back of Akaashi's hand touching his face, placing his own over it. He cupped his cheek, which Akaashi leaned to, eyes fluttering close at the touch. Every time his face were held between the other’s palms, he was coming undone like his knots were slowly untying.

To Bokuto, Akaashi was like abstract art, leaving people uncomprehending unless you seek deeper.

_"It's pain."_

"It's not my job to save you, you know...?" Bokuto hums, drawing circles on Akaashi's palm. "Neither am I obliged to fix you. I'm not Bob the Builder. It's yours, all I have to do is help you out, be your support system. I have my faith in you."

How did Akaashi get so lucky? Whatever good deed he's done to wind up where he is now, he'd redo them in a heartbeat, on different lifetimes even. He was fortunate enough to meet Bokuto, but he didn't expect he would actually be this blessed.

_He was way out of Akaashi's league to be holding him at arm's length._

"I love you, and with that comes your shortcomings as a person. You're far from perfect, but I want you – raw and all. Aren't we such a good team? Anything I lack, you make up."

"Koutaro,"

"You don't have to say it. _I know."_

A slow, passionate kiss, one shared with reassurances of today and promises of tomorrow. No words spoken but enough to convey how strongly they felt for each other; a kiss filled with years of growing love and trust.

_**"I love you."**_

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do smth for the two because they hold a special place in my heart. It's not much but thank you for reading! Happy BokuAka Week too lol


End file.
